guardiansoftheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Sitaios Aruat
Sitaios Aruat Brief Discription: Sitaios 'Lucien' Aruat was born 30 years before the Treaty of Coruscant, in the medical ward in his parents estate on Coruscant. His parents had very high ranking jobs within Czerka Corp as executives of Arms and Technology, this had a possitive but at the same time negative effect on Sitaios in his early stages of his life and his teenage years. At adulthood he would have a shift in personality resulting in his sudden urge to sign up with the Republic Military (dispite his familes disapproval.) The Experiance of joining the Republic Army made Sitaios the man he is currently, life as a soldier surely removed the cortosis spoon from his mouth. At the age of 30 he had reached the rank of captain (joining when he was 19 as a private,) and he had a disagreement with his commanding officer about what plans he had made for the ground teams for a away mission he was supervising on the surface of Dxun. The Mission was a failure, and a majority of the unit he went down with onto the moon never made it back onto the transport ship. Sitaios left the Republic Military, mainly because of that instance and returned to his parents and he asked them for work in the technician area - They accepted his request. He spent three years working for them, learning how to create armour, weapons and other gadgets out of scrap - which would help in survival situations. When Coruscant was attacked by the Sith Empire his family knew that they would try take control of Czerka Corp - which ment Sitaios was in danger of being interogated because of his Republic background. They Helped him escape, giving him access to the latest technology they had stored and a fast ship to allow him to leave safely - they also gave him a contact on Nar Shaddaa. He was able to flee and meet with the contact, after that he travelled from planet to planet aiding people as much as he could. He also Became a Mercenary for a short while, the group would enter him into Fight clubs where he would brawl to the death but he would never kill someone who was helpless - this lead to the mercenary group abandoning him resulting in joining the group known as 'The Guardians of the Force' a small faction that ideals he thought had meaning. Early Life: Sitaios Aruat was born into a very wealthy and influential family that were linked with weapon manufacturing, ship building and other technological research. His parents are executives in Czerka Corperation and Sitaios was to be the heir to their legacy. He was lucky to have loving parents and they loved him because he was very well behaved as a child. Although sometimes their protective nature got the better of them, resulting in Sitaios not being able to take part in activities deemed 'too dangerous' by his parents. He was often mocked in the streets by other children for being a bit of a loner because no-one wanted to be friends with him. Sitaios was deemed too 'posh' for the kids to play or interact with him, which often led to him getting beaten up - thus resulting in his parents forbidding him to leave the house without one of them or a hired escort. When Sitaios reached the age of 10 he became alot more interested in Engineering and Weapon and Armour development, so he hung around the repair garages and work stations questioning his parents working. He continued to do this for 3-4 years and started building up great knowledge of building and repairing Items and Vehicles - sometimes the workers would even allow him to help with repairs and manufacturing and often he would produce new idea's for them to try. This was one thing his Parents allowed because it fitted with their plans for his future within the company. At the age of 17 he was accepted into the University of Coruscant, were he studied Mechanics and Technology which his parents funded. He Graduated 2 years later with distinction also leaving with a speeder licience and a pilots licience. Much to his parents dismay Sitaios decided to join the Republic military instead of joining Czerka, although they respected his decision and allowed him to follow his own path. Military Career and Adult Years: Sitaios signed up as an officer in the Republic Army and began training in leadership skills aswell as combat and basic training. He was determined to be top of his classes and really started building up his fitness, within a year he'd gained 3-4 stone in muscle that combined with his height would give him alot more of an advantage. Although one thing he lacked was the respect of others around him, they still saw him as a posh boy and Sitaios had enough of it. Certain parts of Sitaios' personality began to change and he became less emotional - the only facial expression he pulled was that of a serious nature and he was alot more assertive. The other officers would mock him continuously and Sitaios temper hit boiling point, in the mess hall he raised from his seat to turn around three of them stood up aswell to face him. Sitaios eye'd up all three of them and just grinned at them, they all jumped him and started beating him and threw him into the corner. Wiping the blood from his face he stood up again and let out a roar and he ran at them. The three scattered towards him, the first one to come at him was close-lined flipping onto his front and rolling about holding his neck. The next went to kick Sitaios and he grabbed the leg in time and dislocated it picking the man up and slamming him onto the floor. The other officer stopped and Sitaios still walked to wards him and went to hit him but he restrained himself. The incident was dismissed and no charges were brought to the four of them although they had to do a vigerous training routine - which Sitaios didn't mind because he enjoyed it, the same couldn't be said with the other three though. Sitaios had gained more respect amongst the other officers, he didn't hold any grudges against them but still decided to be seperate from the group - he really had no interest in talking to them anyway. The next year he had completed his training and was sent to Ord Mantel to meet with his new unit "The 56th Republic Commando Unit" it turns out their previous commander had hand requested Sitaios for that squad because of his actions in the mess hall. He left the Barracks as a Lieutenant and was flown to his station on Ord Mantel were he met his new squad. All the units with new squad leaders were lined up near the landing dock awaiting their new squad leader to take them away, the 56th Commando unit were amongst them. The Transport ship touched down infront of the squads and the exit ramp lowered before them with new officers and replacement troops exiting in shiny white armour with different colour markings. The last to leave was Sitaios, he walked alone down the ramp with his gear slinged over his back and his rifle firmly gripped in the other hand. His armour was as prestine as the others but his stance and facial expressions told a different story which puzzled his new squad, they stood to attention and sitaios called for the Sergeant. Sergeant Garant had seen alot of battles and had a close bond with the previous squad leader, one by one they inspected the men and he created a register. Private Todds - A Human Male, bald average hight. A tatoo of a rancor on the side of his neck and carried explosives and a rocket launcher. Private Cerkas - A Zarbrak male with 3 horns pointing outwards coloured red, smallest of the soldiers and carried a light carbine and slice gear. Private Jamnson - A Human male with a blonde Mohawk, he was slightly toned and carried a heavy blaster rifle. Private Ferena - A Blue Twi'lek with a single lekku wrapped around her neck she carried a sniper and recon gear. Private 1stClass Haresk- A Trandoshan exile who also had a sniper rifle but had demolition gear. Private 1stClass Kressa - Female Human with long Brown hair, carried standard infantry gear and was skilled at driving tanks and other vehicles. Corporal Karin - A male Rodian medic, who carried standard medical gear aswell as a repeater carbine. Corporal Samelles - A Male human with short brown hair, he was an engineer and carried a shotgun and anti vehicle mines. He also carried tools. Sergeant Garant - A Mid aged Human Male with brown hair, he carried standard infantry gear and his armour was more worn then everyone else's. He had a Vibro sword attached to his back. He also had command of a lot more troopers, but those where his main task force. After taking the Register, Sitaios informed them of their first mission and told them about the briefing the following day first thing in the morning until then he told them to retire to bed and during their resting periods Sitaios went to see every member of his new squad for question and answer time. Sitaios and his squad were given many tasks whilst posted on Ord Mantel and he gradually gained the respect and trust from his men aswell as taking on the nickname "Posh Git", although when other officers were around he was always adressed properly. Personal Life and leaving the Republic When Sitaios had months off he would often spend his time back at his family's estate on Coruscant helping out with with any work that needed done around the house or even at the work space. When sitaios was in his late 20's (around 28) he was set up on a blind date by one of his university friends and immediately hit it off with a Human Female called Harriet Cal'brozi, a few years later they would marry and have a son named after his Great Grand Father Christopher Aruat. Before the treaty of Coruscant was signed Sitaios and his unit were stationed at the Jedi Order by the Republic and were posted to look over the security of the left enterance, when the sith attacked the front enterance Sitaios' unit were told to retreat. He knew people were still probably trying to get to the extraction points so he told his men to take up cover 50 meters from the extraction zone and assist anyone trying to escape from the sith forces. As predicted a group of Jedi and Vanguards came sprinting out of the temple and sitaios waved his hand to get behind them, as they reached the extraction point a small army emerged from where the retreating Soldiers and jedi had came from. As they emerged a number of them ignited beams of blood red and charged towards them, Sitaios raised from his possition and pointed towards the on-comming assault and screamed "Fire at will!" and a barage of Blaster bolts and Plasma bursts erupted from his possition overwhelming some of the charging Sith and killing them instantly. He ordered his troopers to fall back and continue firing, and they slowly made their way to the transport though they were still getting fired at a small number of his original squad were gunned down and there was nothing that Sitaios could do for them. He Ordered his troopers in and stopped at the enterance, throwing his helmet into the Ship. "I have something to do, get back to base and warn them that the Jedi Temple is Compromised and that the sith have made one last act of butchery before the treaty is signed." - Sitaios Aruat's Last words to his squad He ran past the Ship as it took off and threw a smoke grenade behind him to allow him to slip out of view, dashing into the city and making his way back to his Parents Manor. He avoided being seen and arrived at his parents home, but too his dismay the sith arrived first. His wife and parents were outside with all the staff, being questioned by the sith and being background checked Czerka had already signed a deal with the sith unknowingly to his parents so they were safe. However Harriet was not so fortunate, the sith who went by the name of 'Darth Varquies' drew his lightsaber and plunged it into her. Sitaios watched on and his mouth dropped, tears streaming down his face and quietly sobbed for his wife as he continued to listen on..the sith made his final mistake. "Find the child and bring him to me!" - Darth Varquies Sitaios ran from the left side of the Courtyard at full pace, charging down at the sith Warrior with all his power and anger driving him and he unexpectingly tackled the Sith lord to the ground and plunged his combat knife into his head. He then drew his combat pistol and fired at the remaining soldiers, taking a hit in the top part of his left shoulder and his lower right of his abdomen. His armour absorbed most of the blow and still in rage he picked up the sith lord threw him around like a rag doll like a knife in the head wasn't good enough. He Then stormed into his manor, grasping his rifle tightly. His eyes bloodshot and his facial expression showing rage like never seen before, what-ever barrier mental barrier that was holding him back was now absolutely shattered and he was mind set to let the sith know about it. As he entered Sitaios saw his parents being ushered up the stairs and he aimed down his riffle and fired a barrage of accurate shots into the Sith Soldiers escorting his parents, the all slumpt down onto the floor lifeless. He walked past his parents telling them to follow him and made their way to his room, he couldn't muster up the courage to face his baby son so he left a datapad. Sitaios left his parents instructions and he made it look like he had over powered them and took certain items, also making sure that all the bodies were disposed off. In the corner of his eye he saw his wifes body and a datapad near it, no doubt the one the sith lord used to background check her and he slowly walked over and bent down beside her cradling her. Sitaios then picks up the datapad and scans it over and then throws it towards the wall smashing it, he felt it was for his eyes only. While Sitaios was outside the workers had pilled some equipment onto a ship that they were fixing for the republic, they changed the ID signature and had fitted some decent weapons onto it - it was ment to be for some republic special forces unit assigned to the Jedi Order but it was likely that they had perished. As he walked in they all stood and wished him well, sitaios just nodded towards them turning around and asking "Where's felicity?" one of the workers walked towards him with a odd looking mandalorian rifle, offering it towards him. As he took it he stroked the engraving and then does the same on the handle, where it says "Made by Sitaios Aruat". '' '' He entered his ship called ''The Galiant ''and sat in the cockpit, he then looked to his chestplate which had a republic insignia on it and removed it throwing it aside. He had officially left the Republic. Sitaios Aruat the Wanderer There is no official information regarding Sitaios Aruat's where-abouts after the happening on coruscant, all that is known is his ID Signature of his ship was seen at Nar Shaddaa, Dantooine, Tatooine, Tython and finally Corellia. Category:Military Category:Biography Category:Human Category:Trooper Category:Lawful Neutral